


Where Was the Body?

by Panda365



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Tower, BAMF Jennifer Walters, Darcy Lewis Is a Good Bro, Darcy Lewis Needs a Hug, Fluff, Fun, Game Night in the tower, Games, Gen, Halloween, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, jennifer Walters is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda365/pseuds/Panda365
Summary: The team decides to play Among Us after a chaotic Halloween.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Marvel Spooky Scramble 2020





	Where Was the Body?

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Marvel Spooky Scramble 2020 
> 
> Prompt: There’s been a body found 
> 
> Characters: Jennifer Walters & Darcy Lewis

“Okay! Everyone has to be super quiet until we have the discussion phase! I don’t want to hear anything from anyone!,” Darcy excitedly insists from her comfortable spot on the sofa, cell phone in hand. 

She’s managed to convince the reluctant team in a game of ‘Among Us’ on this particular Halloween night. 

Tony’s pumpkin carving suggestion had gone awry, leaving Steve with a bloody finger and Peter’s idea to run around the tower in a round of Mafia was shot down- quite literally- due to Clint insisting on using his bow.

‘But I won’t kill anyone’ was just too weak of a defense. 

With Jennifer Walters around for the holiday, Natasha has decided to take a night off from the ‘babysitting’ and lays low, letting their green guest wrangle the team for one night. 

Walters sets up her own device first, happy to aid a struggling Steve with his. She’s too large for the sofa- or at least decides against camping her green form with the rest of them- worried she’ll break it. She’s comfortable standing and circling around the back, reaching for Roger’s device;

“Here, I’ll help set you up. What is your preferred color? Blue? Red?”

“I want red!” Peter insists, lounging on the floor next to Tony who quickly steals the color from his prodigy.

Darcy points, “Who’s all in?”

Jennifer eyes her cousin, “Bruce, you be dark green I’ll be light green.”

“No thanks, I’ll do purple,” he protests.

“If you love me you’ll pick what I told you to pick.”

He begrudgingly obliges but not without one final glare to ensure she is in fact aware of his discontent. Hulk seems to nod in approval despite Banner’s protest.

Jennifer rotates to address the bickering mentor and the youngest guest, “Tony! Give Red to Peter and take yellow. He asked first. Who else likes red? Oh Natasha-.”

“It’s fine I choose black, like my soul,” she mumbles above a whisper.

“Alrighty,’ Jennifer gives the floor back to Darcy, ‘Tell them how to play.”

The younger girl complies, “You have to run around doing tasks that are listed on the left, okay? Two of us are going to be imposters. The rest of us need to figure out who they are before they kill everyone.”

“So...mafia…but we’re not making contact so no one will get shot,” Tony laughs.

Clint selects his purple figure while Thor insists on Pink. “It’s a manly color!” He bellows, Jane just nods and selects cyan for herself. 

Darcy elaborates further on the rules of the game along with Peter, how to sabotage, and call emergency meetings. Jen rushes them along, snapping her green fingers while she takes up most of the floor.

“Let’s just start and learn as we go. All in favor?”

Darcy reminds everyone to stay quiet as their small colored figures dart from the ‘cafeteria’ and onto various missions. 

It takes a minute before Darcy makes a report;

“A body has been discovered! Who killed my friend?!”

Steve looks up confused, “We can talk now?”

Jennifer huffs an exhale and takes over, “Where was the body?”

Darcy pouts, “Reactor.”

Thor pats Jane’s shoulder dramatically, “I shall avenge you my dear.”

Darcy holds her head, “You can’t, you’re a ghost too.”

“Oh!”

“So no talking shush! You’re a dead body.”

“Steve did it. I watched it happen,” Tony interrupts and immediately votes for blue.

Peter nods, “I agree with Mr. Stark, Captain Rogers is mega sus. But I think black is safe. She had an opportunity to kill me and didn’t.”

Jennifer raises her volume, “Alright! Here’s how we’re playing this; You’re innocent until proven guilty. Do we have any further evidence on the Captain? Clint? What were you doing on this night of October 31st at 9:12pm?”

He shrugs, “I don’t know. Something with leaves.”

Natasha shakes her head with a grin, “I was doing leaves, you were looking at my screen. You can’t cheat Clint. Focus on your own game.”

“What?! I was doing leaves!”

Darcy nods, “I’m voting Clint. You should all vote Clint.”

Jennifer breaks with a nod, “Hold on; While I agree that he doesn’t have an awesome alaby-.”

Darcy shrugs, “Well it’s Barton or Steve.”

“Bruce?,’ He looks up toward Jen with a hum, sitting quietly in the corner, ‘What were you doing?”

“Wiring.”

Darcy mumbles, “Acceptable. Yellow?”

“Wasn’t me. I was trying to hunt down and kill Cap,” Tony continues to tap ferociously on the blue figure, just to ensure he’s properly voted. 

“Okay! Now THAT’S sus.”

“It’s not great but let’s consider the facts-,” Walters tries to keep control of the room.

Clint snickers, “Come on! He practically confessed! He’s at least one of the imposters.”

“I don’t think Mr. Stark knows how to play just yet,” Peter defends. 

Darcy raises her volume, “I trust Jen! And that’s all I trust! Jen! Who are you voting for?!”

She points, “I think...I trust you, Darcy. I think. What were you doing?”

“I was going to the reactor when I found the body.”

“Huh...did you touch the body? Were there any witnesses?”

“No! I reported it as soon as I saw it.”

“Are you sure?”

“What!”

“Well I can’t blame the boyfriend so I’m going to the best friend. Usually the murderer is someone close to the person-.”

“Ugh,’ Darcy rolls her eyes, ‘This isn’t court Jen! Who are you voting for?! Are we working together on this or not.”

She thinks for a moment, “Clint.”

The rest of the crew out votes the purple figure despite Barton’s final protesting. 

The next round ends quickly when Stark hits the emergency meeting;

“Steve vented!”

Darcy drops her head to one side, “Steve can barely hold the phone correctly with his finger wrapped, I don’t think he knows how to vent- suspicious that you somehow know what that is...?”

Jen twists her jaw, tongue over her molar with her mouth open frustratedly, “It’s rash but I’m voting off yellow for delaying the game.”

“Let’s do it,” Darcy agrees. 

“Oh come on!,” Tony protests. 

Peter is next to die, followed by Bruce who accidentally drops his device into his lap with a ‘whoops.’

Darcy calls a meeting;

“Okay! There’s been another body found and it was in medical.”

Peter whispers, “Ghosts; Finish your tasks.”

Darcy points, “I think it’s Peter.”

Jennifer holds her chin, “Why?”

Natasha raises her volume, “It’s clearly Jen. She’s controlled this whole game.”

Darcy shakes her head, “It’s not Jen! What were you doing in medical?”

“I was waiting for Bruce to finish the scan-.”

“And then you killed him?,” Steve asks honestly.

“You murderer! Hold up,’ Darcy interrupts next, ‘Who still has tasks? Aside from Steve?!”

“I finished mine,’ Jen adds and points to Natasha, ‘Did you finish yours?”

“No. I was waiting-.”

“It’s Natasha,’ Darcy mumbles, ‘She’s suddenly talking a lot.”

“It’s Jen. It’s so obviously Jen.”

“Jen, were you in medical?,” Darcy asks.

“No, I wasn’t.”

“See? She wasn’t in medical. Everyone vote Natasha!”

Romanoff widens her eyes with a laugh, “It’s Jen! Oh my god.”

Darcy exhales slowly as the next round starts, briefly following Steve suspiciously. She breaks off and wanders into engineering, watch a green figure cut blue in half.

Jen laughs, biting her lip when she see Darcy’s face. 

“How. Could you! I trust you!”

She shrugs, “I know. I used that.”

“Murderer! Who was the other imposter?”

“Natasha,’ Walters laughs, ‘Tried to throw me under the bus last round.”

Darcy exhales and flops onto the couch, “I feel so betrayed!”

Jennifer shrugs, “Who’s ready to play again?”

Darcy scoffs, clutching her device, “I’ll play again! Just so we’re clear! Nobody should expect to earn my trust this time.”

The next game starts once everyone accepts. Darcy scrambles to the emergency meeting button seconds after starting;

“It’s Jen again! Vote Jen! I’m not kidding!”

Walters works the room, smirk on her face, “Darcy self reported. I just saw her vent.”

“No! Oh my gosh! Vote green!!!!”

“Orange.”

“Green!”

“Orangeeee.”

“Noooo! I voted for the wrong green- can I go back?! Peter can I go back!”

The team quickly moves to vote off orange. 

Darcy drops her phone and tugs on her cheeks, “You idiots! She’s playing you, again. You’re all gonna die.”

She types frantically into the chat box;

‘Jen is my co-imposter…vote her next round.’

Walters tosses her phone with a smile, “Oh you-! Sneaky-! You thought you could throw me under the bus via the chat huh? It’s about to go down.”

Darcy screams and abandons the living room to run up the hall;

“EMERGENCY MEETING! You’re about to find a body outside the lab-! MY BODY!”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
